


I've got nothing to lose

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, MGS4, au? time after mgs4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying the Patriots AI, Snake decided to travel around world and see as much as he possibly could with his parter Otacon and his adoptive daughter Sunny. Snake only had six more months to live and he wasn't going to spend them regretting things he never did, after all he got nothing to lose anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling kinda confident about this one, yes i have still a heck lot of work before i'm as good as i want to be but this one turned out to be something i actually enjoy writing!!

After destroying the Patriots AI, Snake decided to travel around world and see as much as he possibly could with his parter Otacon and his adoptive daughter Sunny. Snake only had six more months to live and he wasn't going to spend them regretting things he never did, after all he got nothing to lose anymore. Otacon and Sunny were like family to him, and when Snake told them that he was going on journey they insisted him to take them with him. It made him happy; Snakes life hadn't been the easiest one out there, but it was more than enough for him, he was a mere clone of Big Boss and should not have existed in the first place; but those people would still want to spend their time with him.

These past three months had been the best ones in his life. For first he did have some problems relaxing and he kept seeing nightmares, flashes from his past wars, almost every night, but he wasn't alone; Otacon was there to calm him down. Otacon had always been there for him when he needed him the most. Otacon was indeed his ideal partner but soon Snake would not be there to protect him, to be with him. He could no more touch the other man in any way, it made him feel guilty. He had fallen for him.  
Snake wasn't young anymore, there must be no way that he could have his feelings returned, so he made the easiest decision for Otacon. He didn't need to know. No one needed to know.

Their trips first stop was Portugal, there they didn't do anything particularly interesting, just tried to relax, sleep and eat well. They booked nice hotel just this once because Otacon complained that Internet didn't reach Nomad or something like that, it was something Snake didn't really understand. At the reception desk the clerk thought that they were a family but no one bothered to correct her. Things got awkward because of that the room they got had only two beds, one for Sunny and one for them. Otacon was the one to react first:  
“Oh.... W-well this isn't what I expected when they said family room.” Otacon shuttered way less these days, he was so much more of a nerd when he was younger but some things never change. To be honest Snake didn't mind shearing bed with Otacon, that was something they had to do sometimes when they were in mission. Otacon cleared his throat and continued: “I don't mind, i-if it doesn't bother you.”  
“It's okay.” They could hear Sunny chuckle to them behind their back. 

Their stay at Portugal went fast. Sunny swam a lot in the hotels pool and Otacon and Snake spend a lot of time in the room, Otacon on computer and Snake tried to relax watching TV or reading books that Otacon had given to him. The books were weird but he didn't mind that, this is what Otacon likes so he just might read them to know more about him. They did go to out to the town once, and went to some museum but no one talked English so Snake was the only one to slightly understand what they were saying. After a while of trying to explain to his companions what was happening they decided to go to eat something. They wandered around the town and found nice little family restaurant which wasn't full of people but sound of Portuguese filled the room with the smell of grilled fish. 

The meal was full of flavors, their time in table was full of conversation and Sunny was smiling a lot. The discussion went from past to future, from Shadow moses to their next stop. Sunny made it clear that she wants to visit Southern Africa, because she wants to see a lion, Snake had admitted that Russia was something he wanted to check out, but when it was Otacons time to speak he looked somewhat nervous.  
“You know, t-there's actually one place I want to visit but...” He was getting nervous, it wasn't his tone that gave him away but his habit of raising his glasses too many times and rubbing his neck.  
“But what? Otacon you know you can tell.” Snake growled at him, he was trying to stay patient for Otacons sake but he sure wasn't make it easy for him. Otacon raised his glasses one more time trying to hawk out something but ended up shuttering : “ Well, y-you know me, hahaha.... I just you know we could.... or a-actually we don't need to but I--”  
“Hal. Speak.” Words came out rougher than expected as he grab Otacon on his shoulders. After a little whine Otacon muttered something to himself, took deep breath and raised his glasses one more.  
“Japan! I-I want to go to Japan!!” He then declared, loud and clear.  
“That's great, Sunny want to go there next?” Snake could hear Otacon gasping outside of his vision.  
“If we are going to Disneyland there!!”


End file.
